touhoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Scarlet Weather Rhapsody: Gameplay
Return to Scarlet Weather Rhapsody ---- Contrôles Scarlet Weather Rhapsody peut être jouer en utilisant le clavier ou une manette. Les commandes par défauts pour le joueur 1 sont les suivantes: *Les flèches du clavier déplace le personnage. *La touche W''' correspond au bouton '''A (Z''' de la version anglaise). *La touche '''X correspond au bouton B'''. *La touche '''C reste inchangé. *La touche Q''' correspond au bouton '''D. *La touche S''' correspond à '''A+B. *La bouton D''' correspond à '''B+C. *La touche A''' correspond au bouton '''Pause. Les Mouvements des personnages peuvent être réprésentés par le clavier numérique standars. 7 8 9 4 5 6 1 2 3 Le nombre 6 représente le côté frontal de votre personnage (en étant le player 1 en début de combat), et le nombre 4 représente l'arrière de votre personnage. Pour évitez tout confusion, ce Wiki prendra toujours en compte que votre personnage reste du côté gauche du Stage pour avoir son côté frontal conservant la fonctionnalité de la touche 6. La touche 2 représente le bas, ou un accroupissement. Le 8 lui, représente le haut ou un saut. Les nombres 1, 3, 7 et 9 représente les combinaisons simultanées des touches adjacentes. Exemple: 1 -> 4+2 / 3 -> 6 + 2 Les jeux de combats actuels use fréquemment des combos qui requiert l'utilisation rapide de touche de mouvements, qui se termine par une attaque. Ces mouvements spéciaux sont des compétences spéciales qui nécessite un maniement souvent complexe. Touhou 10,5 Scarlet Weather Rhapsody n'échappe pas à cette règle, et dispose d'un pannel de coup impressionant. Par exemple, la touche 6 utiliser deux fois de suite rapidement permet au personnage d'effectuer un Dash (la touche Q équivaut à cette combinaisons toutefois contrairement aux combos d'attaques). 2->3->6->B indique un combo ou il faut appuyer à la suite Bas/avant droite/droite + l'attaque magique mineure (touche X du clavier//bouton B). Note: Le bouton 5 dans ce jeu ne sert à rien. D'après le Wiki Anglais. Toutefois ne disposant pas d'un pavé numérique une confirmation est nécessaire. Pour les claviers ne disposant pas d'un pavé numérique, il faut utiliser les touches en simultané (2+4) pour produire le 1 et produire les mouvements en diagonales. Dans la majorité du document, les touches utilisées sont A, B, C, D pour les boutons à utilisers. Gameplay de Base Touhou 10,5 Scarlet Weather Rhapsody se joue comme un jeu de combat dans les règles de l'art. Les 2 personnages se batte en étant chaucun d'un côté du stage, et peuvent utiliser une multitude de mouvements, actions, attaques, esquives, pouvoirs afin de mettre KO l'adversaire. Chaque personnage en plus de sa barre de vie, dispose d'une barre d'esprit (représentée par 5 orbe Bleu) et un deck de Carte magique. Mouvement et Vol Se déplacer pour les personnages est généralement similaire pour tout les personnages, toutefois les personnages n'ont pas les mêmes vitesse et déplacement. * 6''' and '''4 move the character forwards and backwards respectively. * 2''' fais s'accroupir votre personnage. * '''7, 8''', et '''9 fait sauter votre personnage, en diagonale arrière, en hauteur, et en avant respectivement des touches énoncées. * 66 fait dasher votre personnages pour effectuer un Graze (expliqué plus tard). Si le joueur maintient la seconde touche 6''', le personnages continue sur une courte distance son dash. * '''44 causes the player to dash backward and to graze (explained later). If the player holds 4''' down, some characters will dash farther. * '''27, 28, and 29 will cause a character to perform a super jump. This jump will cause a character to jump higher and farther than usual, and grazes as well. Note that the details of dashing vary from character to character. In addition, all characters may perform airdashes by pressing 66 or 44 while in the air. Characters can only perform a limited number of airdashes before landing; most characters can only perform 2. If the current weather timer is fixed on Wind, characters can perform a single additional air dash on top of the default amount granted to them. Also, note that dashing and super jumping can be performed with an alternate method. * D + 6 is effectively the same as 66. * D + 4 is effectively the same as 44. * D + 7, D + 8, and D + 9 are effectively the same as 27, 28, and 29 respectively. Scarlet Weather Rhapsody also introduces a new type of movement, flight. Flight can be performed only if the character is airborne, and while a character is flying, she is considered to be in a graze state. Unfortunately, flight isn't free and comes at a cost to your spirit bar. To fly, D''' and a direction must be pressed at the same time. The player can fly as long as the D button is held down, or until the character runs out of spirit. * '''6D while airborne causes the character to fly forward. * 4D while airborne causes the character to fly away from the opponent. * 2D while airborne causes the character to fly down. * 8D while airborne causes the character to fly up. Characters are not restricted to only four directions in flight. Players can also fly at a diagonal angle by holding down D and 9/3/1/7, causing their character to fly in a diagonal direction. In addition, you can steer a character's own direction midflight by letting go of a direction and pressing another direction while the D button is still held. For example, * D6 + 2 while airborne causes a character to fly forward, then steer down in a clockwise direction. * D6 + 9 while airborne causes a character to fly forward, then steer up at a 45 degree angle in a counter-clockwise direction. The number of times a character can fly in the air is the same as the number of times she can dash; however, both numbers are shared: For example, if a character were to perform a 66 dash in the air (in any other weather than Wind), she either has the option of doing one more dash or extended flight in the air before falling to the ground. If the same character were to fly for an extended period and stop while airborne, she has the option of either dashing or flying once more before falling to the ground. The same applies to Wind conditions. Air dashing and flight are not to be confused; the latter will consume spirit energy, while the former comes at no cost to one's spirit bar. While there is no difference in between using 66 and D + 6 to dash on the ground, a 66 while airborne will cause the character to dash forward, while a tapped D + 6 will cause the character to fly briefly. There is a marked difference between the distance covered by a 66 and a 6 + D in the air, and the two should not be mixed as the same. Standard Moves All characters have a set of standard moves. Each attack can have differing properties depending on how long a key is held; henceforth, a tapped A shall be referred to as "A", while a held A will be known as "A". Also note that A has two different effects, depending on the distance to the opponent; that is, pressing A while extremely close to the opponent will produce one move, but pressing A while farther away (the exact distance depends on the selected character) will produce another. The first move will simply be referred to as "A", the second will be referred to as "f.A". * A''' is generally a fast melee attack. * '''f.A is a slightly slower, but longer reaching and slightly more powerful melee attack. * 6A is generally a even slower, but much longer reaching and more powerful melee attack. * 2A is generally a low, fast melee attack and is not distance dependent. * 3A is virtually identical to 6A, except it hits low. * 8A can only be used while airborne, and is generally a melee attack that hits above. * 6A and 3A are Guard Crush attacks (explained later) * B''' is generally a light projectile attack. * '''6B is the same projectile attack as B, but aimed higher. * 2B is generally a projectile hitting lower than usual. * C''' is generally a heavier projectile attack. * '''6C is generally a heavier projectile attack that is usually aimed straight forward. * 2C is generally a heavier projectile attack that is usually aimed straight up. All these moves have a different version while in the air as well. Most (but not all) projectiles can be held to perform the same attacks that dish out even more bullets (pressing B or C). An audible sound will be heard if a "charged" projectile attack is being used. The same sound can be heard if a character performs a Guard Crush attack. * 66+A, 66+B, and 66+C (or A/B/C while dashing forward) are generally dashing melee attacks that move the character forward more than usual. These moves sometimes graze as well, depending on the character. Also note that these attacks vary greatly from character to character, and there is an exception to nearly every general description here. Special Moves In addition to the standard moves, characters have a set of special moves unique to them. The details of these moves are highly dependant on the character. For some characters, same moves can be produced by two different sequences and no moves are assigned to the same sequences that produced moves in another character. (Confirmation Needed) For players playing with the Direction Key Pad, the diagonal movements are not used in making a move, if players using the Number Key Pad do. The following moves are the most common moves. Key '->' correspond à enchainé les touches rapidement. '...' correspond à tenir la touche. '+' correspond à utiliser simultanément. A B C 6 + A ( = 2 -> 6 -> A) 6 + B 6 + C 6 + A 6 + B 6 + C 4 + B 6 -> Hold Front Until target met + A (traduction requise, j'ai pas compris ces coups là) 6 -> Hold Front Until target met + B 6 -> Hold Front Until target met + C 6 -> 2 -> 6 -> A 6 -> 2 -> 6 -> B 6 -> 2 -> 6 -> C 4 -> 2 -> 4 -> A 4 -> 2 -> 4 -> B 4 -> 2 -> 4 -> C 2 + A 2 + B 2 + C 2 + 6 + A 2 + 6+ A 2 -> 6 -> A (= 6 + A) 2 -> 6 -> B 2 -> 6 -> C 2 -> 4 -> B 2 -> 4 -> C 2 -> 2 -> B 2 -> 2 -> C 8 -> A 8 + A 8 -> B 8 -> C 8 -> B 8 -> B 8 -> 2 -> A 8 -> 2 -> B 8 -> 2 -> C 8 -> 2 -> A 8 -> 2 -> B 8 -> 2-> C 8 -> 6 + A 8 -> 6 + C 8 -> 6 + C 8 -> 2 -> 6 -> A ( = 8 -> 6 + A) 8 -> 2 -> 6 -> B 8 -> 2 -> 6 -> C 8 -> 2 -> 4 -> B 8 -> 2 -> 4 -> C 8 -> 4 -> 2 -> 4 -> B 8 -> 4 -> 2 -> 4 -> C 8 -> 6 -> 2 -> 6 -> B 8 -> 6 -> 2 -> 6 -> C Exceptions and Points to be Noted By Character: Reimu Hakurei 博麗霊夢 No Front + B No Front + C Back + Down + A : stick attack Front + Down + A : upper kick Marisa Kirisame 霧雨魔理沙 Untested Sakuya Izayoi 十六夜咲夜 Combo A up to 5 hits No Hold C No Back > Down > Back > B No Back > Down > Back > C No Jump > Back > Down > Back > B No Jump > Back > Down > Back > C Down > Down > B : Teleports to Front Down > Down > C : Teleports to Back Front + A (=Down > Front > A) Front + C Front > Hold Front Until target met + A Front > Hold Front Until target met + B Front > Hold Front Until target met + C Front > Down > Front > B Back > Down > Back > B Back > Down > Back > C Down + A Down + B Down + C Jump > A Jump + A Jump > B Jump > C Jump > Hold B Jump > Down > A Jump > Down > B Jump > Down > C Jump > Down > Hold B Jump > Down > Hold C Jump > Down > Front > A (=Jump > Front + A) Alice Margatroid アリス・マーガトロイド Combo A up to 5 hits Up to two C dolls can stay put No Jump > Down > Front > B Patchouli Knowledge パチュリー・ノーレッヅ Combo A up to 6 hits No Hold C No Jump > Hold C Back + B Jump > Back + B = Jump > Down > Back > B Youmu Konpaku 魂魄妖夢 Down > Up > Down + A Jump > B = Jump > Front > B = Jump > Down > Front > B Jump > C = Jump > Down >Back > C Jump > Front > C = Jump > Down > Front > C = Jump > Front > Down > Front > C Back > Down > Back >B = Down > Back >B No Hold B No Hold C No Front + Hold B No Front + Hold C Remilia Scarlet レミリア・スカーレット Combo A up to 7 hits No Front > C No Back > Down > Back > B No Back > Down > Back > C No Jump > Back > Down > Back > B No Jump > Back > Down > Back > C No Down > Front > B No Down > Front > C No Jump > Down > Front > B No Jump > Down > Front > C Yuyuko Saigyouji 西行寺幽々子 Untested Yukari Yakumo 八雲紫 Combo A up to 6 hits No Hold C Front > Down > Front > B : Upward spin attack Front > Down > Front > C : Frontal spin attack Back > Down > Back > B : Teleport to front + attack Back > Down > Back > C : Teleport to above + attack Suika Ibuki 伊吹萃香 Untested Reisen Udongein Inaba 鈴仙・優曇華院・イナバ Front > Front > A/B/C Down > Down > B : real one jumps and duplicate attacks Down > Down > C : real one stays while duplicate jumps and attack Front > Down > Front > B : red circles around character (if opponent shots projectiles while in cirle, they don't hurt you - you are invisible for them) Front > Down > Front > C : red circles around opponent (if opponent shots projectiles while in cirle, they don't hurt you - you are invisible for them) Front > C = Down > Front > C Back > Down > Back > B = Down > Back > B Back > Down > Back > C = Down > Back > C Jump > Front > B = Jump > Down > Front > B= Jump > Front > Down > Front > B Jump > Front > C = Jump > Down > Front > C= Jump > Front > Down > Front > C No Hold A Iku Nagae 永江衣玖 Combo A up to 4 hits B = Front + B Down > Back > Down > B = Back > Down > B Jump > Down > Back > Down > B = Jump > Back > Down > B Jump > Down > P 1 = Jump > B Jump > Down > Back > Down > B = Jump > Back > Down > B Jump > Front > C = Jump > Down > Front > P 2= Jump > Front > Down > Front > C Komachi Onozuka 小野塚小町 Untested Aya Shameimaru 射命丸文 Untested Tenshi Hinanai 比那名居天子 Untested Weather :Main article: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody: Weather Health Health works much like other standard fighting games in that there is a set amount of health for each player at every round. Unlike IaMP, any damage done to the healthbar is irrevocable and cannot be recovered. When a character loses a health bar, it ends the round. If the character lost her first health bar, she switches to the second; if she lost her second, she loses a life. If there is a next round, both characters have their health bars refilled to full. Blocking When hit, a character can block if the player is holding a back direction (1, 4, or 7). If a character blocks an attack, the character takes far less damage, often none, but may suffer a penalty. Melee attacks, when blocked "correctly" will incur no penalty. Some melee attacks can only be blocked correctly in some positions, however: either while standing, crouching, or in the air. For example, an attack that can only be blocked correctly standing, if blocked while crouching, will incur a penalty. If an attack is blocked incorrectly, the block effect will be red instead of blue and an audible noise can be heard, and the blocking character will take a spirit penalty. Guard crush attacks (6A and 3A) are special cases. If unblocked, they behave like powerful melee attacks. When blocking, though, 6A can only be blocked correctly standing, and 3A crouching. If blocked incorrectly, a character will lose a spirit orb for a temporary amount of time and is also briefly vulnerable to attack. Standard grazable projectiles such as 5B or 2C cannot be blocked correctly; if blocked, the player will suffer a spirit penalty. Special attacks and Spellcard moves also inflict chip damage to the lifebar in addition to spirit damage. Border Escape Border Escapes are ways for players stuck guarding to get into a more advantageous position. By double-tapping D and holding a directional button while stuck in a guarding animation, you will escape in that direction, sacrificing an orb in the process. Spirit Spirit is needed to fire projectiles and perform some special moves. Instead of a single solid bar like IaMP, SWR's spirit bar sports 5 blue orbs. Firing projectiles and performing certain special moves will cost the player an orb. If the player does not use any spirit for a second or two, the orb(s) will start refilling by itself. If a player is guard crushed or uses a Border Escape, a single orb will turn red and is unusable until it gradually replenishes itself. During this time, players are still able to fire projectiles, use special moves or fly, but with a reduced spirit bar. The more spirit orbs that are "crushed", the more limited a players projectile/special attack/flight options become. In addition, the player is even more vulnerable to being guard crushed again, as spirit penalty is still the same, regardless of how many usable orbs he or she has. Grazing While dashing, super jumping, flying, or performing certain other moves, a character is grazing. While grazing, projectiles will pass through that character without causing any damage. Grazing a projectile will also destroy that projectile in some cases. Spell Cards Expanded from the Spell Card system of IaMP and other games, you may assemble a "deck" of 20 Cards. Cards become available for in-play use as you deal or receive damage. New Cards for your deck can be obtained through various actions in gameplay (such as defeating an opponent). You can select which Cards you want for your deck in your Player Profile; decks must contain 20 Cards. Activation of Cards is done by pressing B and C simultaneously, and you may switch between obtained Cards by hitting A and B simultaneously. Cards fall into three categories: System Cards, Skill Cards, and Spell Cards. System Cards include bombs (like in IaMP, these deal damage and do knockback to the enemy), weather change, and other miscellaneous options. Skill Cards upgrade your special attacks to do more damage (523 attacks, for instance), or allow you to gain alternate special attacks, or both. Spell Cards are powerful attacks that automatically work once activated (such as Marisa's Master Spark or Reimu's Fantasy Seal). More powerful Spell Cards require you to have more Cards in your hand to activate; for instance, Yukari can use her Chen Spell Card if that's the only one in her hand, but to use her Ran Spell Card requires at least three Cards in her hand, and her Spell Card that summons a subway train to run over her opponent requires a full hand to use. You will know when a Card is available for use when the border of the Card's picture glows. Story Mode Arcade Mode A single-player mode where the player chooses one character, then battles a series of computer-controlled opponents (5~7 computer characters depending on the player character). Vs Com Vs Com simply allows the player and a computer-controlled character to fight each other in a single battle with one life each. Keep in mind that difficulty setting is taken into account. You may also select the character's "Player 2" recolored palette by pressing B+C and A to select the character. Vs Player Same as Vs Com, except the player fights another player. Vs Network :Main article: Weather Rhapsody: Netplay]